Letters of Misfortune
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow. R&R InuYasha/Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei/Kagome IY/HP/YYH
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Letters of Misfortune**

**Summary – Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow.**

**Anime/Movie – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha / Harry Potter**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Hiei**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T—M(Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. (T.T) **_**don't make me hurt you!!**_

Letters of Misfortune

_**Prologue**_

_**Kagome's Alliance and the Mission of the **_

_**Black Crow**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome held back the tears for the loved ones lost to her in the finale battle.

_Blood..._

It hurt to think about it.

_Pain..._

It hurt not to think about it.

_Miroku...Sango..._

'They would have been so happy together.'

_Inuyasha...Kikyou..._

'Their fate had been decided long ago, even so, why does it have to hurt so much? I knew from the beginning that Inuyasha would die, that Kikyou would take him from me, that I would be alone in the end, why did I let myself get so close to them, to him?'

_Shippou..._

'He will be safe with Youko...I think...I hope, oh god, my poor baby will be a perverse fox by the end of the day.'

She laughed lightly as she thought back to when they met the enticing Youkai. Shippou asked her what she thought about him, she told him that he was proud, immodest and alluring, the Kitsune thief. There were many other names Kagome could have called him, just not in front of her son.

_Kouga...Ayame..._

'I'm happy for them, Ayame especially. I wish I could be there when she gives birth though.'

She smiled at the sleeping Hi-Neko in her arms. Blood covered half of the small form that lay in a pained sleep.

'Kilala, I'll take care of you.' She thought to herself as she made her way to the well. She jumped slightly as her teacher of the past 5 months made himself known; he was alone.

"You left Rin with Jaken?" She asked, stopping in the clearing next to the well.

"I didn't think you would be able to leave crying kids behind, so I left her, not that she didn't put up a fight."

She turned to face her instructor. His silver hair swaying gently in the breeze, his clothes the same pristine white as always, and his amber eyes holding more pride, power and, to her surprise, harmony. A silent agreement was made between the two souls that stood in the forest clearing, an agreement of an alliance...an alliance with a great Taiyoukai.

She gave a glare at the 'Death to All Huggers' armor he wore and jumped when she heard him laugh. She watched as he undid the belt clasps that held his armor on and let it drop to the ground, the new hole in the ground didn't go unnoticed by Kagome as she stared wide eyed at the armor.

She shook her head and ran up to him, throwing one arm around him, careful of the Neko in her arms as his wound around her.

"I'll miss you Sesshoumaru-Sensei." She said as she pulled back.

"Hn, we will meet again." She gave a nod and turned to leave only for a sword to be tossed at her. She looked down and smiled, Tenseiga, the sword of life.

"Bye Sesshoumaru." She said with teary eyes as she jumped over the well. The familiar warmth of the well engulfed her, taking her away from the past and back to the future, back to her human family.

When she climbed out of the well, she sealed it and walked out of the well house and into her...home. Heading upstairs she moved to her vanity where makeup laid carelessly, she didn't wear any of it, it was just there for a cover up, a disguise of such. She picked up a blue compact and pressed a pattern into different eye shadows. She watched as her mirror changed to a screen, a rotating pacifier stayed on for a couple minutes before the image of a toddler appeared in an almost irritated state until he saw who it was.

**-x-x-x-**

Yusuke and Genkai were pulled roughly into the portal that Botan had made leaving Keiko and Yukina at Genkai's somewhat flustered. Well, Yukina just seemed upset that the elder had to leave.

"Damn Botan, why did you do that? You nearly ripped off my arm." Botan laughed, smiling in a catlike way.

"Koenma said it's important." She said as Koenma made his way into the office. Genkai, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara watching as a phoenix followed him inside as well before the door closed. Yusuke and Botan hadn't seemed to notice him yet as they were still talking.

"Since when has anything he ever said been important?" Yusuke asked rudely. Botan looked as if she was in thought before holding a finger out.

"Well, there was that whole, Kurama, Hiei escapade thief incident."

"Humph, they weren't that much of a problem. Koenma was just scared of his dad giving him spankings." Botan laughed nervously. Holding another finger out she spoke again, both unaware of the twitching eyebrows of Koenma and heated glare from Hiei; Kurama just smiled humorously.

"How about Rando? If Koenma hadn't told you Genkai would probably be dead."

"And that's a bad thing? I wouldn't have gone through all of that shit she called training if she did croak; besides, she did die and she still came back. Old hag wouldn't have stayed down if you bribed her with arcade games and tea." Genkai clenched her fist as she listened to Yusuke rant. Holding out her third finger, Botan continued.

"What about the Tuguro's and Shinobu?"

"I actually wan't to thank Toguro, if it wasn't for him I never would have met, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chuu, Suzaku and Shishi. Shinobu made it to where I could meet my old man, I mean, Raizen or whatever he was to me." Botan gave up and jumped when Genkai and Koenma hit Yusuke upside the head.

"**Ignorant brat." "Yusuke, you are rude."**

"DAMN IT! THAT HURT!" Kurama let out a sigh as he watched them bicker before a beeping sound was heard.

"Huh, Koenma."

"—if you think they are not important Yusuke—"

The beep went off again; Hiei looked at the screen from the corner of his eye. Kurama sighed and tried again.

"Koenma."

"—idiot detective, why can't you be more like—"

A third time, Kurama's brow twitched.

"KOENMA, SIR." Koenma jumped and looked over to Kurama who stood in a slight irritation, Silver starting to fade into his hair.

"What?" Kurama pointed at the screen as it beeped a fourth time.

"...Oh." he pressed a button angrily and was about to say something when he saw...

"Kagome?" The girl on the screen smiled.

"Get me a portal, I'm coming home." Genkai and the boys stared at the screen as it went blank.

"Eeeh, Kagome is back." Botan made a portal before disappearing.

Koenma's previous bad made melted away before he changed into his teen form and stood. Walking to his door he opened it and called Ayame.

"Yes, Koenma Sir?"

"Tell my father that Kagome is back." She brightened up and nodded before leaving.

He took a glass box out of his desk drawer that had a black velvet cushion in it. Placing it on his desk as the portal opened and Kagome stepped out with Botan hanging onto her shoulders.

Koenma stared at a cut that ran down her arm and the gash on her side. His heart clenched before he walked up to her and held her tightly. The boys stared at the girl in shock and curiosity. Botan cried at the sight of the wounds.

The screen flashed on and everyone looked up to see Enma. Kagome and Koenma bowed.

"Kagome, I see your back. Your mission was to last 4 years yet you finished in 2. I'm impressed. Give me your report." Kagome stood up straight.

"Kagome Daioh, Mission: Collect the Shikon Jewel Fragments and Destroy Naraku. Mission: Successful. The jewel has been restored. Though, the travelers I was with, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku...all died. Shippou is alive with Youko, or by now, possibly Sesshoumaru, The Makai Lord of the West. Kouga, The Makai Lord of the East is alive and well as is his mate Ayame. Kilala will stay with me." Enma nodded.

"Welcome back, my daughter." Gasps could be heard all around her. The screen went blank and she moved over to the case where she placed the jewel. Botan had let go of her a long while ago.

"Hey bro, what's up?" She said as she sat in his chair behind his desk, the phoenix moving to her shoulder, Kilala still in her arms and the document he was reading earlier now in her hands. He sat on his desk and looked over her, making sure there were no more wounds. A cut he missed was on her leg, and that seemed to be it.

"I'm fine; you look like hell, almost as bad as Yusuke does on a mission." She smirked.

"He's the moron I heard got hit by a car and gave that boy an extra cut." Everyone aside from Kurama and Hiei laughed, Kurama chuckled lightly and Hiei settled for a smirk. Yusuke glared at her and moved so fast she hadn't registered what happened till she was up against the wall.

"YUSUKE, SHE'S A GIRL, YOU CANT HURT HER."

"I'M NOT A MORON."

"You sure?" She said calmly, Koenma was standing and nearly had a heart attack.

"Huh?" Suddenly he cried out in pain when a burst of pink energy singed him. He let go and moved back. She smirked slightly before holding her arm out in front of him.

"Shit."

"Good going detective, you've managed to piss off a Miko." Hiei said as he put his hand on his sword. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and held it tightly in his hand. Her eyes widened in recognition, she held her hand up a little higher, till facing them as the phoenix flew on to her arm. She smirked and lowered her arm again causing them to put their weapons back. They all seemed unaware of Kilala who lay motionless on the floor.

"Ahhh, Kitty." Kagome's eyes widened at the orange haired boy's comment cry. She moved her hand over its slow pulse, she closed her eyes and a tear fell. At that moment the guys made promises to make sure she never cried again.

"I'm so sorry, Kilala, I wasn't able to help you." Yusuke felt his gut knot up, guilt evident on his face for causing the girl to drop the feline.

Suddenly the phoenix stepped up to Kilala and she watched as a couple tears fell from its eyes and the wound healed. She had thought it wasn't going to heal due to the poison that kept it from closing.

"Thank you, Faux." She placed Kilala on the couch next to Genkai who had sat down due to boredom.

"Are you sending her for the job?" She looked at the elder lady and saw confusion evident.

"I'm not sure."

"I think we have a scroll with spells containing that type of knowledge." She said, his eyes widening as he ran out of the room, a couple minutes, hour and 40 minutes, later he came in with a scroll.

"Everyone can hear me right?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now let's see, Spells and chants.

Kissing Spell, No, Forgetting Spell, No, Rising the Dead"

Kagome glared at the scroll in his hands, "NO!" Everyone jumped but Koenma continued.

"Protection Spell, Nope, Time Traveling, Don't think so. Behold There Is Magic, N—hmm? Ah Ha, Found it. You guys have to listen carefully.

Behold there is magic all around you

Behold there is magic all around you

Behold there is magic all around you

Awaken, rejoice, and sing.

I am the Air around you,

I am the Breath of life within you.

I am the Wind blowing through you,

I am all that I am.

I am the Fire around you,

I am the Spark of life within you.

I am the Flame burning through you,

I am all that I am.

I am the Water around you,

I am the Pulse of life within you.

I am the Ocean flowing through you,

I am all that I am.

I am the Earth around you,

I am the Heartbeat within you.

I am the Ground beneath you,

I am all that I am."

Everyone jumped slightly when wind gathered at there feet and spiraled a bit before flowing through their bodies, a warm glow engulfing them then slowly vanishing.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked.

"If I'm right, that was a spell of Magic Knowledge of some sort." Kurama said.

"Huh? Oh, I just realized, I have no idea what any of your names are, aside from Yusuke here."

"Oh, excuse me, my name is Kurama." She stared at him for a couple seconds, suddenly her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, I think I miss heard you, did you say Kurama?" He took a nervous step back at the rise of her power.

'_Oh my, what did you do now Red? Hmm, why does she seem familiar?'_

'_**Familiar, tell me you didn't do anything Youko.'**_

Kagome watched the flicker between green and gold eyes and raised her hand like she was going to purify him.

"Tell Youko to come out, NOW."

"Right."

'_Hmm...let me think about that, angry miko, me demon, yeah, I don't think so.'_

'**Well fox, I believe Karma has just come to kick you in the ass.'**

'_Not helping Hiei.'_

Suddenly Kurama forced Hiei out and took refuge in the back of his mind.

Hiei smirked as the fox stood there glaring down at his now clawed hands. Kagome stepped up to him and everyone held their breath, his eyes closing only to feel a light bop on the head.

"Youko, where is Shippou?" Suddenly he glared.

"How do you know of my kit?" Hiei went wide eyed, Koenma fell over from shock, Genkai just opened her mouth wide, unable to say anything. Yusuke and Kuwabara just stood in confusion.

"Y-your kit, he is my son, not yours." His eyes widened in recognition. Hiei fell to his knees, and Koenma just leaned against the wall, unable to produce words.

"Kagome, Kagome, THE Kagome, Shikon Miko. The one that turned down my Gorgeous body?"

"Obviously your ego hasn't deflated much." She spoke in irritation.

"I'M LOST?" Kuwabara shouted.

"How is it you two know each other, what are you talking about Kit?" Yusuke asked, everyone nodded, Botan pulled Kagome to the couch and sat by her while Kagome finally calmed down. Koenma smirked at Botan who laid her head in his sisters' lap. She had missed her for a long time.

"I found a little Kit, A.K.A, Fox demon child, when his parents were killed, I adopted him a while later, then a year and a half later I met Youko in an...uh, um, grasping situation." She had turned red, her bangs now hiding her face from view, Youko wasn't doing much better. His hand on his forehead, claws through his bangs as he stared up at the ceiling.

'_**What happened?'**_

Unaware Hiei had decided to listen in as he told his counter part.

'_I, uh, had gone without a female due to a heist we were on for at least three weeks, um, I took a pit stop to...uh.'_

'_**I GOT IT, forget I asked.'**_

'**Guess that she soon found her way into your bed.'**

'_I wish!'_

Hiei looked up at his friend who had lowered his head and stopped blushing.

"He actually had the nerve to ask for my...assistance."

"She actually had the nerve to refuse me, said assistance." He said in annoyance. They continued ranting about each other, unaware of the other, too engrossed in what they were saying. The others took turns staring between Kagome and Youko.

(Kagome,_ Youko,_** Both**)

"He is nothing more"

"_Then a useless"_

"Pompous"

"_Weak"_

"Self-assured"

"_Bratty"_

"**Second Rate" **They said at the same time, causing both to turn and glare.

"Youkai"

"_Miko"_

"Well, at least you know each other." Koenma said lightheartedly.

"**This 'I'm too good for you', self-confidant brat?" **They looked at each other.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"You never answered me." She said.

"About?" He asked nervously.

"My son, where is Shippou?" Everyone turned to him.

"You will be glad to know that he didn't turn out like me, he turned out, sadly, like you, always yelling at me for sleeping with anonymous females."

"That's my boy, he's the perfect gentlemen, more then I can say for you. So...where is he."

"I, uh, can't say for sure."

Kagome felt her heart stop for a couple seconds, Hiei, Youko and even Yusuke with his demonic hearing heard it stop.

"I'm sorry. Can you run that by me again?"

"Well, I died 350 years ago, give or take a few years. I don't know what happened to him."

"So my son is, missing? Dead? Alive? Female? Brunette? Gay? SomeBODY BETTER START GIVING ME FACTS AND I MEAN NOW, I WANT MY SOOOOON!" Suddenly she stopped moving. Kilala who was now awake came up to her in an attempt to comfort her.

"My, little Shippou is..." Within mere seconds she fainted only to be caught by Hiei.

Youko left without saying a word. Hiei watched him and knew where he was going.

"Youko..." Koenma called after him.

"Save your breath. He left to find Shippou; he is going into the Makai." Hiei said as he sat in the corner, Botan next to him with Kagome in his arms and her hand held tightly by Botan, who had started healing her now that she was holding still.

-Sigh-

"I called you all here for a mission, I guess you guys will have to do this without Kurama for now, I will send someone else with you guys since they are expecting 4 students and a teacher. The spell from earlier gave you all the information of the Magical world and all you need to do is get everything on this list, for all of you, and then this list is for you Genkai. They are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, commonly known as the cursed job or D.A.D.A, but I like the cursed job."

Genkai stared blankly at him.

"Cursed?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, it seems that everyone who has been in that position has only ever worked for a whole year before they either got killed, lost their memory, turned into a werewolf, or was already one, I haven't gotten all the information about that one, um got arrested, uh, you get the point."

"Killed?" Kuwabara asked.

"Werewolf?" Yusuke said in uncertainty.

"Hm, fine, just a couple more brats to deal with. Why not?"

"Great; Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara as well as the fourth member when I find that person, will be in their 5th year, transferring from Nippon's Junshin Mahou Gakuen no Fujutsu no Senjutsu."

"Gee that's a long name for a school." Kuwabara said.

"Genkai, can you remember that, because I doubt they can." Koenma said.

"Yeah, Nippon's Junshin Mahou Gakuen no Fujutsu no Senjutsu" (For those wondering, the name is, Japan's Purity Magic Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.) ( Heh.)

"Good, now these are the tickets for you four, you have a flight in to London and are leaving tomorrow, then Botan will lead you from there, she will meet you at the London Clock Tower, I suspect one of you know where it is." Hiei nodded.

"Alright, take this; it's the key to my vault. You'll need it. I will let Genkai hold your tickets and the key. Your mission is simple. Protect the student's."

"From what?" Genkai asked.

He handed her a note with black ink blotched on it.

"Beware the Black Crow."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hey guys, I hope that I see reviews from familiar names, I've actually grown accustom to seeing C.A.Q as a regular for my stories. I have more stories in the works, like One More Try, Envy/Kagome story, he has been good so I am rewarding him with his very own story.**

**Envy: Wahoo! I get to help her write it too. Please Read and Review. Saank You.**

**Title – Letters of Misfortune**

**Summary – Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow.**

**Anime/Movie – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha / Harry Potter**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Hiei**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T—M(Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. (T.T) **_**no need to rub it in.**_

media. photobucket. com/image/demiguise/aramintameliflua/new/Silvered (Underscore) langoer (Underscore) by (Underscore) cRomoZone. jpg? o (Equal Sign) 7

(Erase spaces) It's adorable, or you guy's could search them on Photobucket.

Demiguise – the last picture out of 7, it's the monkey. I want it. (lol)

-x-x-x-

Ice Phoenix – the 17th on the 1st page, it's a head shot.

Kneazle – The drawing, it's the 3rd one.

Demon Dragon – The 2nd one.

Furball – Can be found on my profile!

Nunda

www. hplex. info/bestiary/bestiary (Underscore)

Snidget

You can find all of the animals on my profile, you'll see them.

Letters of Misfortune

_**Chapter One**_

_**London, Shopping and Platform 9 and 3/4**_

**-x-x-x-**

'Beware the Black Crow?' Kagome sat in her brothers' chair with a little flashlight reading over the mission for the Spirit Detectives.

"Sorry Brother." She took the fourth students ticket and another spell she had found earlier before hightailing it out of there, unaware of her brother who had been watching her in a dark corner.

"Good Luck, sis."

**-x-x-x-**

**(At the Airport)**

Hiei and Kuwabara stood watching their two _friends_ bicker.

"Damn Keiko, I'm sorry. You can't take this shit out on me. Stupid Koenma is sending me off to this place whether I like it or not." Yusuke yelled at his demanding girlfriend.

"Fine then, but if you leave on this mission, it's over. I'm not waiting for you this time."

Yusuke grabbed his luggage and through it over his shoulder before walking past her, slipping something into her pocket.

"Yusuke you idiot." She cried before leaving. Yusuke lowered his head.

Hiei walked up to him, not saying anything, merely making sure that his...friend, was alright.

"Urameshi, you big dummy, you hurt Keiko badly this time."

"Hey, moron, hold your tongue." Hiei told Kuwabara who paid no heed and picked up Yusuke by the scruff of the neck. He stared down in shock at the tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Yusuke." They turned to see Genkai arrive with Yukina.

"YUKINA, your prince is here." Hiei's brow twitched as he turned to look somewhere, anywhere else.

"Hello Kazuma, Hiei, Yusuke. Koenma got me a ticket so that I wouldn't be left alone. Uh...Yusuke, are you alright."

"Yeah, let's get this damn mission over with. I guess Yukina's the fourth student." Yusuke didn't wait for an answer as he went ahead and boarded the plane. The others followed closely behind.

"This is your seat, sir." The flight attendant motioned to Hiei who sat without looking at the sleeping person next him.

"Yukina can sit next to me right?" Hiei glared heatedly at the back of Kuwabara's head. The flight attendant shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry sir. There isn't a free seat next to you." Hiei smirked as he saw an old heavyweight woman in the seat next to Kuwabara. Yukina was placed next to Genkai and Yusuke sat next to a girl who was...reading upside down.

He closed off everything and everyone around him as the plane took off. Being a firm believer that your feet belonged firmly on the ground he held his sleeves tightly with his eyes closed, merely looking asleep or aloof to those around him.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had seen them get on and had felt a little nervous, not wanting them to find out about her yet.

"_Hiei," _She whispered; she saw that he was nervous and felt a need to comfort him, at least, enough that wouldn't warrant her head next to her feet. She moved her hand slightly and her finger tips came in contact with his hand. When he didn't move she continued and placed her hand over his. He looked down at his hand then back at her. His eyes widened in recognition.

"_It's alright Hiei."_

He didn't respond, merely turned his hand over and grasped hers tightly. She didn't mind though. Falling asleep with her head on the window and her hand still held tightly she didn't wake up until they got there.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched as they walked to the clock tower. Hiei hadn't told them she was there yet; though she wasn't sure why.

They went inside the building while Kagome took the quicker way and paged Botan. A portal appeared before her a little while later as she stepped through and onto the tower. Kagome almost screamed as she stared down from where she stood on the tower, grabbing onto Botan's legs as she managed to sit herself down.

About thirty minutes later she had gotten used to the height and let go of Botan who now sat next to her chatting with her about her adventures down the well. The boys came out and had a somewhat similar reaction as Kagome, except for Hiei who had been there before. Kuwabara wouldn't come out, neither would Yukina or Yusuke. Genkai 'bounced' to the other side of Botan and sat there while Hiei just leaned against the clock.

"Alright you six—"

"**Six?**" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I can count, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai, Yukina and Kagome. Six."

"I thought only four students and a teacher was going." Yusuke said.

"Well, yes, Yukina will be a nurse's aid."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I will take you from here to Diagon Alley and then from there you are on your own. Your rooms will be in the hotel across from the pub and they are already paid for. When you arrive in Diagon Alley you need to go straight to Gringots Bank. Go up to a free goblin and ask to go to your volt, Koenma Daioh. Give him the key. Now, the wizard currency is easy enough to remember, Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Bronze are Knuts, Silver is Sickles and gold is Galleons. Got it?" They nodded.

"Good. Now, 493 Knuts equal 1 Galleon. 29 Knuts equal 1 Sickle. Lastly, 17 Sickles equal 1 Galleon. Do you understand?"

They nodded again.

"Finally, here are your tickets. Your train is the Hogwarts Express, platform 9 and 3/4." She handed the tickets to Genkai.

"Now, come on everyone, time to go shopping." Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned as they were pushed into the portal, the others jumping in before Botan followed and the portal closed.

When they came out on the other side they were in an Ally way. Botan walked around the corner and pointed across the street.

"That's the hotel you'll be staying at for tonight. There are 3 keys. Yusuke and Kuwabara are in room 245 on the 3rd floor, Hiei and Kurama are in room 246 on the 3rd floor and Kagome, Genkai and Yukina are in room 247 on the 3rd floor." She hand Kurama, Yusuke and Genkai the keys before turning to a pub and walking in.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Kagome smiled in recognition.

They followed her in and they saw Botan talking with an older man behind the bar. Kagome walked up and sat down next to her.

"One Pumpkin Juice, good sir."

"One pumpkin juice coming up" He said as he got a bottle and placed it in front of her. He stared for a while before his eyes widened.

"Why, is that Little Daioh?"

"Don't Call Me That!"

He smirked. "Everyone, we have royalty in the house." Everyone turned towards Kagome who was now blushing.

"Kagome, I remember when you were but 4, wearin' a Lolita and servin' drinks up like you owned the place."

"That's...really embarrassing." Kagome said as she watched everyone continue chatting.

"The cutest little thing she was."

"Aw, but Doris, she still is."

"Right you are Diggle, right you are." Kagome was being looked over by all of those in the pub.

"Alright everyone, our princess needs space." Botan said.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We are here to get school supplies and teacher supplies." Botan said.

"Finally going back to Hogwarts, huh?" Diggle asked. She smiled before nodding.

"Well, we should be off then." Kagome took her drink and reached into her pocket.

"Oh no, it's on the house, Kagome dear."

"Thanks Tom." She smiled as she followed Botan with the others behind.

"Kagome..." Kagome looked at Botan as she took a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"Huh?" She asked as she removed the bottle from her lips.

"Do you remember?" Botan asked, looking at the brick wall ahead of them.

"3 up 2 across." Botan sighed in relief.

"HA! You forgot." She smiled. Everyone stepped back as he wall started moving.

"Who has the letter?"

"Kurama." Botan sighed once more before looking at Kagome who stood smirking.

"My memory is a curse. First we go to Gringots." She said as she pointed ahead of them. It was then that everyone besides Kagome and Botan looked around in amazement. Suddenly a cat ran into Kagome's hand and curled up in her arms. Kilala who was on her shoulder just stared at it in wonder.

"Huh?" The wall behind them closed and a girl with short black hair came running up to them. Three boys following close behind.

"Is this yours?" Kagome asked.

"Eh, no, Draco's." The girl pointed at a boy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a bit taller then her, he had a somewhat devious air about him.

-Mew-

Kagome looked at Kilala who was talking to the cat who mewed back.

"Kilala, refrain from saying anything that could be a danger to our mission." Everyone looked at her in confusion. Kagome had purposely talked in a tone only demons would understand, so only Kilala and Hiei knew what she said, Yusuke had yet to learn that language.

-Mew-

Kilala nodded in understanding. Kagome handed the cat back to Draco before leaving with the others.

"Before we get money, you guys need to be able to speak English." She pulled out a scroll and Botan's eyes widened.

"You stole that."

"I did. Now,

A course of language.

A course of speech.

Grant me the knowledge to speak in each,

English, Spanish, Chinese and Greek.

All of the languages of both,

The past and present.

We beseech you,

God of knowledge,

Grant us the gift of speech and knowledge." They felt familiar warmth and that was it.

"Hiei, say something."

"Hn."

"Say something that doesn't sound the same in every language."

"Kuwabara's a moron."

"Good, you can speak English fluently."

Kuwabara tried to hit Hiei who dodged.

"Moron."

"What did you say short stuff."

"So you have a hearing problem as well as a thinking problem." Hiei walked off towards Gringots with the rest of them, a glowering Kuwabara could be heard cursing him until Yusuke hit him to shut him up. As they walked into Gringots they stopped at the large doors and read a gold plaque. Kagome walked passed without reading it.

"Come on guys."

"But what about the—"

"Enter stranger but take heed," Everyone looked at her with her back turned and then back at the plaque, their eyes widening a bit as she continued.

"Of what awaits the sin of greed.

For those who take but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief you have been warned beware,

Of finding more then treasure there."

Botan smiled at Kagome who continued through the door. Everyone stared for a while before following.

"How did you know what it said?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, as you noticed back at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm pretty well known. I dropped out of Hogwarts back when we had the Marauder's running around. That was 38 or 39 years ago, give or take a few. I wouldn't be surprised if some of their kids were here. Everyone in the Magical World knows how Daioh's age. My brother stays in his false form to gather and save energy, he's actually older then me." They nodded.

"But that doesn't explain the gold plaque."

"My first time here, I was with Sirius, a friend of mine, and we came in here and read the plaque. I'll never forget, that was how we met James, Remus and Peter. James was being chased by Remus, had taken the guys books, Peter was trying to get them back too, preaching about how it was wrong to pick on the weak, which I think only made Remus want to hit him, even if he was a kind hearted boy. Me and Sirius had gave one look at the situation and started laughing, apparently catching the three's attention. They turned to us and started laughing too, James gave the books back and we went shopping together. When we ended up in the same house it was only obvious we become friends. Well, going back a bit, since that was where I first met them, I never forgot it I guess." She walked up to a goblin and handed her key to them.

"Genkai." Genkai gave the key Koenma gave them and the goblin starred at both for a while before calling another goblin over. They followed the goblin and were taken to the very bottom.

"Whoa, what's that?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at a drawing on the wall.

"A protection charm, the drawing is of a Manticor, its part lion, part griffin and part scorpion; not the friendliest of legendary beasts." The goblin nodded in agreement as he held his hand out for her and bowed before taking her key. He dragged a nail over a small crack and the slipped the key in. The door made a loud rumble before opening. Everyone gasped in surprise at the gold, silver, and jewels they saw. She walked around a corner out of their sight and came back with...a big smile.

"Who is the strongest one here?" Everyone looked to Yusuke who had looked away from her.

"Yusuke, as payback for almost killing Kilala, can you carry something for me?" He flinched at that but nodded and walked into the vault and around the corner.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING IN HERE?" Yusuke came running out of the vault and back into the cart.

"Kuwabara is so much stronger then me." Hiei starred wide eyed at the detective before curiosity got the better of him and he walked inside to find Kagome petting a Manticor.

"What did you need?"

"Someone to carry her," She pointed at a new born that lay near her. Hiei looked at the slime and sighed.

'At least the fox isn't here to see me do this.' He took off his cloak and smirked when he saw her blush. He leaned over and wrapped it around the newborn beast before walking out. Kagome filled a brown pouch with galleon, sickles and Knuts before leaving.

"Bye Meiya." She waved as the Manticor went back to sleep. The next vault they went was the same only, no Manticor. They grabbed their pouches and filled them up before getting back in. Kagome was petting the Manticor in Hiei's lap, Hiei managed not to jump when her fingers brushed against his chest on accident.

"Here, Hiei." Yusuke handed him his pouch since he couldn't fill it himself.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had dried the little Manticor off and dropped him off at the Hotel before running back to go shopping. It would have been to much trouble had they gone shopping with her. Thankfully it was dark in the muggle world, where as, it was light in Diagon alley. Yusuke and Kuwabara yawned as she came back with paper and a pin.

"Kagome, can you write out _all _of the requirements?" Yukina asked.

"How can you remember that list, all I remember was, Uniform." Yusuke said. Genkai hit him over the head.

"Dimwit, that's because 'Uniform' was all you read before stopping." Kagome laughed before writing everything that was on her letter so long ago, then adding what she read off of the one in Koenma's office.

'HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

**Uniform**

**First year students will require**:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

_**Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

**Set Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

_**Students may also bring and owl, cat or toad**_

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE ****NOT**** ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**'

'**Fifth year students will require**:

1 Dress Robe

**Set Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**'

Achievements in Charming by Helga Filbo

Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed by Laurie McGinnis

Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, The by Doris Crockford

Death Omens: What To Do When You Know The Worst Is Coming by Megan Boltwitch

Flesh-Eating Trees of the World by Pam Norridge

Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage

Monster Book Of Monsters, The by Gulliver Pokeby'

"There, that's all. Thanks for everything Botan."

"No prob, now if you have everything under control, I will be leaving." She nodded and they waved goodbye.

"Genkai, you have your supply list, right?" Genkai nodded.

"Good, we will go and pick things up in a group so no one gets lost."

The first place they visited was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hiei seemed content with the one he had, though, he was even happier when Madam Malkin used a cleaning charm on it to get rid of the slim of the Manticor.

"I REFUSE TO WEAR THIS." Yusuke was being as stubborn as ever.

"Why, are you that intent on looking like a chilly pepper?" She asked causing a few people in the store to laugh, one of which was Kuwabara. Hiei smirked as he carried 3 black robes made of the same polyester fabric as the one he wore. Madam Malkin had assured him that she could fix them up like the one he was wearing, white cuffs, neckline and all.

"I just don't want to walk around looking like the grim reaper." Remembering a spell from her past Kagome smiled.

"Grim reaper, I can make you look like the grim reaper." She snapped her fingers behind her back and her wand appeared, she flicked her wand in his direction without saying anything and his clothes changed into a kimono and his hair was now light blue and longer.

Yusuke fumed as he looked himself in the mirror. Hiei and Kuwabara were laughing. Genkai had to sit down to keep from falling over. Yukina tried hard to conceal her laughter but failed miserably.

"Are you going to get the robes now?" With a low growl he gave a curt nod and she changed him back. Yusuke snatched the black robes from the woman who was now smiling and headed off to pay for them along with the others. They headed outside and waited for Yukina who was getting different robes as an assistant nurse.

"Blimy, did you see that?" Yukina looked behind her where she saw three teenagers, one with red hair, another with black messy hair and the last one female with wavy brown hair. She nodded her thanks to Madam Malkin who left to get her uniform.

"She used magic without a spell or chant. She didn't say a thing. Not even Hermione can do that."

"HEY! I bet I could if I tried Ronald."

"What do you think Harry?"

"I think it would be best if you stopped talking, lest you want Hermione to burry you alive, Ron." Ron looked over at a fuming Hermione and immediately stopped talking.

"Here you go young lady."

"Thank you." Yukina bowed catching the attention of the other three. Yukina walked past them, not even sparing them another glance, she wasn't trying to be rude but she didn't want to leave her friends outside waiting longer then necessary.

"Alright," Kagome said as Yukina came out. "Next stop Flourish & Blott's." The trip inside this particular store had been easy, except for when Kuwabara saw a book on Kittens and attempted to grab it with full hand and ended up dropping them all.

They stood in front of the Quality Quidditch Supplies store.

"The Phoenix." Kagome starred in awe at the black ash wood handle treated with diamond-hard polish and the red tail twigs of a cherry blossom tree that were individually selected and honed to aerodynamic perfection. It had an unbreakable breaking charm, a thought charm that allows it to obey thoughts, unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precisions.

"It's—"

"Perfection." She looked next to her and almost fell in shock.

"James?" The boy looked to his side in shock.

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry, you looked like someone I used to know."

"James Potter?"

"Yes, but he had brown eyes, not green." He looked even more shocked now.

"James was my father, I'm Harry Potter."

"OH! I'm sorry. You must get that a lot then."

"Not really, my father died a long time ago."

"O-oh, I'm sorry, um, excuse me." She walked away as a tear rolled down her cheek and hit the dirt road leaving a wet spot in its spot. Harry starred at it in confusion before walking off towards the Three Broomsticks where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

Kagome bought the broom and tried cheering up. She headed back out where everyone was standing and they made their way to the last 2 stores.

Kagome told everyone about the owls shop and then the Magical creatures shop. Yukina wanted a snow or ice type animal for obvious reasons. Yusuke wanted a useful animal that could help him with missions. Genkai said that a quiet and peaceful animal would be good for her and Kuwabara wanted a kitten. Hiei said something about a fire type and then everyone thought about Kurama.

"I know what we'll get him." Kagome said. She led them to Magical Menageries and they looked around in curiosity at all of the animals. Kagome dragged Yusuke over to a cat and he stared at her oddly. She handed him a card by the cage and he read it over before smiling.

"Kneazle

This very intelligent cat-like creature can detect unsavory or suspicious persons very well and will react badly to them. However, if a Kneazle takes a liking to a witch or wizard, it makes an excellent pet. The Kneazle has spotted fur, large ears, and a lion-like tail." Kagome placed her hand inside the cage, the woman behind the counters eyes widened and she ran to stop her only to stop when the Kneazle rubbed against her hand. Yusuke did the same and got the same reaction.

"Kagome, can you help me too?"

"Hmm, an ice or snow creature...ma'am," She called to the woman who took Yusuke's money.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any Arctic Phoenixes?"

"Ah, we have two actually."

"How's that Yukina. An Arctic Phoenix can produce both ice attacks and water attacks." Yukina smiled and nodded, happily following the lady to the back with Kagome behind her.

"Also, foxes, do you have any."

"We have seven, four types, Arctic Fox, Void Fox, Flora Fox and a Light Fox."

"Can I see the Flora and Arctic?" The woman nodded as she climbed a ladder and unhooked a white cage that held a beautiful phoenix within it. It had a white stomach with a crystal like frost of silver, light blue body with the same sheen of frost on her feathers and dark blue tail feathers with that same sheen of frost. It had a grey beak and red eyes and a couple feathers that fell down the right side of its head as if it were hair in the same dark blue with frosted tips.

"She's beautiful."

"What will you name her?" Kagome asked as she held the cage for Yukina who counted Galleons.

"Um, I think I'll name Yuki Karei."

"Snow Beauty? Fitting and that gives her two names we can call her. I like it, Yuki Karei. Hello, my name is Kagome." She gave a nod of her head and closed her eyes in a resting manner. Yukina smiled happily as she left to stand with Yusuke who was hand wrestling with his Kneazle, the cats paws wrapped firmly around his hand. Yusuke was laughing as she tried to bite him.

The woman took her to see both foxes. One was pure white with green eyes and the other red with gold eyes, both with beautiful coats and silky thick tails. She wanted to laugh and cry. She had hoped that one would be white with gold eyes and the other red with green eyes.

"Oh well. I'll get both." The woman looked shocked but nodded none the less. Kagome paid for them then left to see Kuwabara looking at cats. Hiei was holding something, but she couldn't see what. Kilala mewed in interest but stayed with Kagome as she stared at Kuwabara.

"What you got there Kuwabara?" Kuwabara turned around and she smiled at the Furball in his hands, a kitten that was white and light orange with adorable eyes.

Genkai came over to them caring a snarling cage.

"What happened to peaceful?" Kagome asked.

"They were going to put it down." She said simply.

"What is it?"

"Don't know." Kagome peeked beneath that black cover and her eyes widened as she took a cautious step away from the cage.

"That's a Nundu. Considered by many to be the most dangerous beast in existence, the Nundu is a gigantic leopard, native to East Africa, whose breath carries disease and death. Whole villages have been wiped out by the Nundu, and no Nundu has ever yet been subdued by fewer than a hundred wizards working together. Compare this with the dragons; an agitated nesting mother could be stunned by a team of fewer than ten wizards." Genkai starred at her before sighing.

"I will tame her. I will fix the breath problem too."

"No breath mint is gonna help that animal." Kagome walked around and sighed.

"Is everyone ready to get their wands?" Everyone nodded yes and left carrying their pets.

They entered the last building and Kagome was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"You haven't aged a bit in 39 years." Kilala maneuvered herself so that she wouldn't get squished.

"Hello Ollivander, how are you?" He smiled cheerfully.

"Good, good. You never heard; Lilly and James got married _and_ had a child." She smiled sadly.

"I met Harry, how did they die?"

"Voldamort."

"...I see; and what of Sirius, Remus, Peter and Severus?"

"Severus works as the Potions Professor at Hogwarts; Sirius, _the last I heard he was in hiding. _They believed he betrayed James and Lilly by telling Voldamort where they dwelled, instead it was Peter. When Sirius escaped from Azkaban he hunted Peter _then went into hiding_." She was shocked, so much had happened, Peter betrayed Lilly and James, Sirius had been in Azkaban, Lilly and James were DEAD!

"Uh, th-these are a few friends, their h-here for their wands." Kagome left after that and Ollivander didn't stop her. He went on and got wands for everyone.

Kagome sat on top of Gringots, many people had stopped to stair at her in wonder. A bird suddenly landed on her head.

"Huh?" She held her hand out and watched as a golden yellow bird the size of a softball landed in her hand with a golden brown beak and red eyes. It tilted its head in a quirk and Kagome laughed.

"You're a cutie, do you have an owner or a family." It shook and ruffled its feathers.

"I take that as a no. You can stay with me if you want then." She looked down and saw everyone waiting for her. Jumping down everyone gasped in fear and almost fainted when she landed softly on the ground, the bird following her speed perfectly.

"So what are their names?" Kagome asked.

"Seirei." Yusuke said.

"Gizmo." Kagome smiled at the Furball's name.

"Takai." Genkai stated from against the wall.

"Kagome knows the name of mine but for everyone else, Yuki Karei."

"Ryu." Hiei said, Kagome had still yet to see what was in the cage covered by the black cloth but judging by the name, she didn't have to guess.

'Seirei means Spirit

Gizmo is Gizmo

Takai means Death

Yuki Karei means Snow Beauty

Ryu means...Dragon.'

Kagome sighed.

"What about him?" Yukina asked as she pointed to the small bird parched on Kagome's head. Kilala bated at it playfully.

"Tomodachi; he isn't my pet, he's my friend."

"Who are the foxes for?" Kuwabara asked?

"The white one is Youko's and the red one is for Kurama. I thought it would be funny."

"We should head back now and get some sleep. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow." Everyone nodded and carried their bags with ease, well, Kuwabara helped Yukina of course.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke the next morning to something licking her hand. She looked down to see the child female Manticor.

"Good morning, Suzu." She named her bell since she had taken an odd liking to them, even had one around her neck and two on her tail. Every few minutes a flick of her tail would cause the bells to jingle.

Kagome looked at the clock and got up. It was 8:30, time to get up and leave. Kagome got up and got dressed before informing everyone to get ready so they could eat. It didn't take more then 30 minutes for everyone to dress and eat, they had their stuff in three mini van taxies and were on their way to the station now.

When they got there, they each retrieved a trolley before loading them and heading off with Kagome in the lead. She stopped in front of platforms 9 and 10.

"Ok, Yusuke and Kuwabara will go in first." They looked at each other. "Run straight between the two platforms and you will come out on the other side." Yusuke nodded and took off in a run with Kuwabara following behind.

"Next is Hiei and Yukina; Hiei, make sure she get's in safely." Hiei nodded and followed Yukina in.

"Are you ready Genkai?" Genkai nodded and they ran through the wall.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: 26 pages 3:54 in the morning. I need sleep.**

**Envy: Yeah, she really does, otherwise she'll just be bitchy tomorrow, in the morning...today? Hm...**

**Me: Don't hurt yourself Envy.**

**Envy: Hey! Anyways, please READ and REVIEW. Saank You.**

**Title – Letters of Misfortune**

**Summary – Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow.**

**Anime/Movie – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha / Harry Potter**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Hiei**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T—M(Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. (T.T) **_**no need to rub it in.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Letters of Misfortune**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**NEXT STOP - HOGWARTS : SOARTING AND PET PROBLEMS**_

Kagome came out on the other side right behind Genkai; the others already loading their stuff, some a little nervous about leaving their pets with the conductors. Tomodachi, or as she called the golden bird, Tomo, was masquerading as a furry ball, so the conductor wouldn't take him away from her.

"You guys ready? We need to find a compartment before there all full." The others nodded and took off, Kuwabara had done the same as she had and acted like Gizmo was just a fuzzy ball...that just happened to have big sunset orange eyes peeking out through its white and light orange mixed hair. Yukina kept Kilala well hidden in the sleeve of her kimono.

They boarded the train and searched for a compartment that was empty or close to.

"The kids on the train seem a little depressed. Knowing my luck I'm going to have a class full of misfit and emotionally troubled children." Genkai said in slight annoyance.

"Ah. Here's one." Inside was a teenage boy with platinum blonde hair hanging in his eyes, his eyes were closed as his head was lying against the palm of his hand.

"He's asleep." She waved her wand slightly before mumbling something softly. The compartment turned into a full blown living room. The boy now lay comfortably on a couch while the others moved inside to sit.

"WHOA!" The group turned to see four kids standing in the doorway. The shout managed to wake up the boy who had been sleeping so peacefully.

"Shhh! There is no need to shout." Kagome said, motioning her finger to her lips in a 'quiet' motion. The four walked in and sat near the boy.

"Yo, Draco, who are your new friends?" The boy glared at his black haired friend for waking him from his sleep.

"I was asleep Flint, I didn't even know they came in here, what happened to the compartment?" The two boys and girl behind flint shrugged.

"We thought you did it?" Flint said before looking over the girls with a smirk.

"Who are you?" The girl next to flint asked rudely, referring to Kagome who was leaning out the window of the moving train. Yukina was trying her hardest to pull her back in.

"Huh? Me?" Kagome pointed a finger at herself.

"Yes you, who else?" Kagome looked next to her towards all her friends.

"Them." She pointed at them.

"Grr, just answer the question or get out."

"If I leave the spell disappears, I was trying to make this place more comfortable. Oh and my name is Kagome Higurashi. The one with spiky black hair is Hiei, and then Kazuma Kuwabara has orange hair. Yusuke Urameshi has slicked back black hair, Yukina is the one with turquoise green hair and Genkai is the woman with pink hair. She is our new defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Yes, the cursed job, I believe it was called." She said in pure irritation.

"Haha, want to quit already grandma?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course not dimwit; just because you are immune to hunger doesn't mean the rest of us are. You were wasting so much time getting ready none of us got a chance to eat, dumbass." The four across from them stared in shock as their 'teacher' cursed out her 'student'.

The door opened and a woman with a trolley stood there.

"Anything off the trolley?"

"Can we take the trolley?" Genkai asked.

"Eh, hehe. We will take the lot." Kagome said taking out 10 galleons and handing them to the woman.

The woman pushed the trolley in then left to retrieve the other trolley.

Kagome smiled when Genkai picked up a package with out looking to see what it was. Opening it she burst out laughing when a frog landed on Genkai's face.

"Careful Genkai, they'll try to escape ya. Don't worry though it's just a spell, there not real." Kagome said grabbing cherry licorice stick. With that said Genkai plucked it off her face and popped it in her mouth.

"Didn't know toads were your style Genkai." A thump on the head and Kuwabara was on the floor unconscious.

"Idiot."

"Oh my, Kazuma, are you alright?" Kazuma was suddenly pulled out of his unconscious state and holding Yukina's hands.

"I'm fine. As long as the power of love is with us Yukina, I will always be alright."

Kagome let out a sigh and almost laughed at the irritated look on Hiei's face.

"Hehe, it's like watching a rerun of a corny Drama." Yusuke laughed.

Draco frowned, "How can she just hit him like that?"

"You pull your fist back and release, like a catapult." Yusuke and Kagome sweat dropped at her explanation.

"Genkai, you do realize that you'll get fired if you hit any student's, right?" Kagome asked as she stuck her head out the window again.

Genkai ignored the girls comment and retaliated with her own remark. "Kagome, if your head hit's something hard, it's gone, you're not going to get it back; you know that, right?"

"Oh, I'm fine, you worry too much. It causes wrinkles you know." Yusuke burst out laughing.

"KAGOME!" Everyone looked to see Kagome climbing out of the window; her feet were the only things they could see on the outside of the train.

Flint gapped, "What is she doing?"

"She's gonna get herself killed."

"Shut it Pansy!" Draco said as he stood and looked out the other window. He watched her climb up until she was on top of the train, looking ahead his eyes widened; quickly he pulled his head in as they went in a tunnel.

"She's dead." Flint said.

"Shut UP!" Yusuke said before pulling his fist back and punching Flint square in the nose.

They remained quiet until they were out of the tunnel.

"Stay inside; I'll go see what she's doing." Genkai said before jumping onto the window sill and onto the roof of the train. Kagome was walking towards the back of the train. Stopping every once in awhile to look through someone's window.

**-x-x-x-**

"Harry, pass a chocolate frog."

"Honestly Ron, don't you ever stop eating junk food?"

"Humph. AHHHH!" Harry and Hermione turned to see a girl waving at them, upside down, her hair blowing in the wind.

"She is wearing the school uniform." Hermione said before opening the window and helping her in.

**-x-x-x-**

Genkai made sure she was in before climbing inside with the others.

"Where is she?" Yukina asked.

"In someone else's compartment." Genkai said before walking out, Draco followed in curiosity along with Hiei and Yukina. The rest stayed where they were.

Genkai walked up to one of the compartments and opened the door to find Kagome laughing with Hermione; Ron and Harry still looking nervous at having Kagome come in through a window.

"Kagome; I'm so glad your okay." Yukina said, a tear falling on the floor and rolling into Kagome's hand.

"Moi, Moi. No more tears." Kagome said before engulfing Yukina in a hug.

"You're a good friend Yukina."

"Well, well, looks like you found Weasel, Potter and Granger."

"What do you want Malfoy."

"Eh...do I sense hostility?"

"You would do best to stay away from Malfoy and his posse." Ron said.

"Why, he hasn't been mean to me. Why are you guys so mean towards each other; what reason do you have?"

"He's in Slytherin."

"Hm, I see. Discrimination is something I do not like; I will not be associated with people who are biased towards others. Come on Yukina, Genkai, you too Hiei. We have friends we should be returning to."

**-x-x-x-**

It had been a quiet ride to Hogwarts, when they arrived at the school the five could only stare in awe. Kagome smiled at the group.

"This way." Draco said, pointing towards the carriages.

"Ah, precious." Kagome ran forward and started petting what Draco thought to be thin air.

"You can see them too then." Kagome turned to see a girl with long platinum blonde hair petting one too.

"The white horse?" The girls eyes seemed to have widened a bit.

"Goodness."

"What's wrong Luna?" Harry asked.

"She sees the Thestral's in white."

"There black."

"I see them in white." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, same here." Kuwabara agreed.

"What about you three." Luna asked.

"White."

"Hn...white."

"Black."

In this order, Genkai, Hiei, Yukina responded.

"Why does it matter?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, if you see them in black it means you've seen death. If you've seen them it white..."

"Let me guess, if you see them in white you've killed someone." Yusuke asked.

"Mmhm." Luna nodded.

"Hehe, well, gee, in our group the only innocent one is Yukina." Kagome said before climbing inside the carriage with the others following behind her.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking at the yellow bird that flew in after Kagome.

"That's a Snidget, they were used as a golden Snitch a long time ago, almost extinct and supposedly it's illegal to own or capture one." Hermione answered before climbing inside another carriage.

**-x-x-x-**

Professor McGonagall stood next to the stairs when the first years came in. She had made sure that the carriage for the transfer students had brought them to the first years too.

"Welcome, my name is Professor McGonagall, when we go in you will be sorted into houses. I will get you when we are ready, until then stay out here. As for the transfer students you will be placed in your houses first, including you Kagome."

"What? But I'm in Gryffindor though."

"A lot can change in 36 years. You are considered a new student here now, you will be resorted."

"Man, and watch me go from Gryffindor to Slytherin. I could just see that happening with my luck." A few students around her laughed.

McGonagall came out a few minutes later and led them inside. Kagome couldn't help but smile when she saw McGonagall place the sorting hat on the stool. Everyone got silent and then...

_**A thousand years before today,  
Four mighty wizards decided  
To seek out those with magical talent  
Wherever they resided. **_

_**They built this castle together,  
Far from prying Muggle eyes  
To save themselves from fear  
And more: persecution and lies. **_

_**Slytherin took purebloods  
Of great cunning and ambition-  
To educate solely these  
Was his life-long mission. **_

_**Ravenclaw prized cleverness  
And wit beyond all measure;  
A ready mind eager to learn  
Was her greatest treasure. **_

_**Gryffindor chose the bold,  
The brave and chivalrous-  
All those of nerve and daring deed,  
He proudly claimed as his. **_

_**Hufflepuff brought the rest,  
And taught them from her heart  
The magic of the ages,  
A brave and noble art. **_

_**The founders worked in harmony  
Through differences so small,  
Each forming separate houses  
Hidden safe within our walls. **_

_**Slytherin wanted to make  
Pure ancestry a must,  
Thinking those of Muggle birth  
Were unworthy of their trust. **_

_**Before too long the founders were  
Thrown into acrimony,  
And Slytherin chose to leave our school  
With founders numbering three. **_

_**He took with him the unity  
That Hogwarts once possessed;  
Never since that tragic day  
Have the Houses been at rest. **_

_**The three remaining founders  
Continued their obligation  
To train decades of sorcerers  
In their education. **_

_**But Hogwarts never was the same  
Once Slytherin defected,  
And still, long after they have died,  
Our school remains affected. **_

_**And now a battle rages,  
And the end approaches fast;  
Do not repeat our history-  
Learn from our awful past. **_

_**Never have we seen a time  
Of such tension and distress,  
Please hear my song and take heed;  
I do not warn in jest. **_

_**The time has come to make amends;  
Cast differences aside.**_

_**Time to unite with foes and friends,  
Ignoring foolish pride. **_

_**A war rages around us,  
And everyone must fight:  
Choices must be made between  
What is easy and what is right.**_

_(This belongs to someone that goes by the penname HermioneLuna. I did not write this. I wanted to use it though because it fits in __**perfectly**__ with my story.)_

Everyone remained silent for a moment before clapping at the hats finished song. Well, almost everyone. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Genkai just stared at it; Genkai was sitting between professor Sprout and professor Trelawney.

"Now, when I call your name you will sit down on this stool and wait to be sorted. First up, our transfer student's, we will start with the nurses apprentice. Yukina Koorime." Yukina walked up in a black dress with a white apron and long black bell sleeves like her kimonos. She wore a white nurse cap like Madam Pomfrey's and a pair of silk black shoes. She sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the tattered hat on her head.

**-x-x-x-**

Yukina hid how nervous she was. Trying hard not to shake with everyone watching her, she jumped slightly when the hat was placed on her head.

'_Hm, so you're an Ice Apparition; or more formally known as, a Koorime. You are caring, somewhat naïve and always the first to help a person in need. You are in search of your twin brother I see. I know just where to put you.'_

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"** Yukina stood from her seat and walked over towards the table that was clapping and cheering.

"Next up, Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke walked up and flopped the hat on his head.

'_Gentle please, I'm old. Hm, you're very protective of friends and family; you aren't afraid of death, seeing as how you've died once and came close to it three times. You work as a Spirit Detective. Curious, what is the case your on?'_

'_**None of your damn business!'**_

'_Testy aren't you. Oh, I see why, you just went through a brake up.'_

"LISTEN YOU RAGGED PISS OF SHIT, PUT ME IN A HOUSE OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FLOOR MAT!" The teachers and students stared wide eyed at Yusuke.

"_Dimwit_!" Genkai muttered under her breath.

'_Uh, yes, right, your very brave, loyal and honorably. A trouble maker at times, you like adventure but hate school and long hikes. You enjoy a good fight, clever, somewhat. I'll put you in—'_

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Yusuke yanked the hat off his head and practically squashed it on the stool.

"_That hurt!" _Yusuke heard the hat complain. Ignoring the hat he walked off to the cheering table.

"Hiei...uh, Hiei!" The kids looked around but didn't see anyone moving to go up there.

"I'm right here." McGonagall jumped and turned to see Hiei standing next to the stool.

She picked up the hat and he sat down. She placed the hat on his head and he immediately felt a presence in his mind.

'_You're a Forbidden Child, part fire part ice, uh, AH! You're that nice girl's brother...your mean in comparison though. I'd hate to be on your enemy list.'_

'_**Keep talking and you'll get a one way express ticket to the shredders.'**_

'_Kid's theses days are so violent. You are ambitious, sly, a shadow in the night. Very protective of your sister and you hold an odd Honor Code that only you seem to understand. You hold your pride above all else, hm, no, next to honor. You enjoy threatening your friends and long walks on the beach—'_

'_**FINISH UP HAT!**__'_

'_Fine, I was just kidding. Hmm.'_

"**SLYTHERIN!" **Hiei left the hat on the stool, glaring at it once before walking off to his new house.

"_McGonagall, how many more transfer student's?"_

"Huh, uh two, not counting Genkai who is our new D.A.D.A teacher."

"_GAH_, _two more crazy kids._"

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Right here." McGonagall looked up as a tall boy walked up and placed the hat, surprisingly gently on his head. She looked at the orange Furball with a raised brow but said nothing.

'_Ooh, I like you, you're nice, and you like kittens. Though you seem a little—'_

'_**Look, I don't care what you have to say, just make sure you place me in the same house as my Yukina.'**_

'—_absentminded...okay then.'_

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Kuwabara practically skipped off to the table of Hufflepuff students.

"Kazuma, you made it in my house."

"Of course Yukina, no hat can separate us and our love."

"HEY KUWABARA, SHUT UP YOUR EMBARESSING YOURSELF!" Yusuke said loudly causing a few to laugh, mostly Slytherin.

"WHAT, YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE URAMESHI?"

"Yusuke, Kazuma, stop it, both of you. You both sound like fools. This is an entrance ceremony, if you want to fight take it outside, if you do that keep in mind that I will kick both of your asses personally, now sit down and shut up." The two stared in surprise at the irritated Kagome and sat down.

"...Kagome Higurashi." McGonagall continued.

A few teachers looked up at the name and stared in slight shock as Kagome made her way up the steps and sat on the stool.

McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

'_KAGOME!'_

'_**Hey, how's it going?'**_

'_Good, good. I've had better days, you traveled with weird friends. Most have been killed. I'm sorry for your loss.'_

'_**It's in the past.'**_

'_I can see that. I never pegged you for a time traveler. Hm, you have killed since the last time I saw you. Your heart has darkened considerably, though you still remain the same loving and caring Kagome, brave, loyal and honorable. You have become rather cunning in your years away from us; quite the shrewd in battle strategies. You are skilled in deception, Kagome...'_

'_**I picked a few traits up from a...deceitful spider.'**_

'_I see, hm, you are ambitious and crafty, intelligent and hot-headed, temperamental and happy-go-lucky; still the odd combination of characteristics. I am afraid you will not be in Gryffindor.'_

'_**I know, let me guess, Slytherin?'**_

"**SLYTHERIN!"** The hat chuckled at her as she moved him from her head, _"Good guess."_

"Humph."

"Catching up?" McGonagall asked, noting how long it took to sort Kagome.

"Hehe, yep!"

She ran down the steps and sat between Draco and Hiei as they watched the other student's get seated.

Kagome looked over the staff and found that she recognized quite a few. Snape had looked over at her and caught her eyes. She waved and he inclined his head with a small smile.

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore stood up and walked up to the pedestal.

"First I would like to welcome all of the student's new and old back to Hogwarts, but I would also like to extend a welcome back from all the teachers to our Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stood and bowed slightly towards the teachers with a bright smile.

"It's good to have you back; maybe you can get Severus to smile for us." Dumbledore said merrily.

"It's good to be back, Albus, I will most defiantly get him to smile. It shouldn't be too hard."

"He's been a prune since you've left."

"Hehe," She sat back down, eyes staring at her strangely; Snape trying hard to conceal a blush of embarrassment.

"Also, we have a new D.A.D.A teacher, Professor Genkai." Genkai stood and bowed as the students clapped, then sat back down.

Also the Ministry of Magic has sent a...High Inquisitor, Mrs. Dolorous Umbridge." The slightly plump woman stood up and small applause came from a few students. She wore all pink and in truth, seemed somewhat psychotic in Kagome's opinion.

"I would like to remind all students, the third floor is off limits as well as the forbidden forest. Now, with a few words before we eat," He cleared his throat. "Glibly, Totem and Footsies. Lets eat!" Suddenly the hall filled with clapping and chuckles as the tabled filled with food.

Kagome gazed at the combinations of tastes that filled the table, "I forgot how delicious Hogwarts food was."

**-x-x-x-**

In the forests of Makai, Youko continued fallowing the scent of Sesshoumaru. After a week he had finally caught it.

"THERE!" He said to himself when he saw a man in the front of a castle.

"Talk about flashy, who's he trying to impress. SESSHOUMARU!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru looked up at the sound of his name, his eyes widening slightly.

"_Youko._"

"Yeah, it's me. Geez, what is it with aloof demons saying _'Hn'_ all the time. Look, I came here for Shippou."

"Then you've come to the wrong place."

"EHHHH! Where is he?"

"In the human world I suspect. He is married to Rin, after I did a Blood Ritual with her she turned into a dog demoness, but she wouldn't last in this world. She needed the sunshine and flowers." Youko nodded.

"Do you ever visit them?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well, where can I find them, Kagome wants here son."

"Kagome, huh...why isn't she here?"

"She has to go to some magic school in England."

"Hogwarts. I'll have to pay her a visit."

"I'm not going to ask how you knew about the school. WHERE IS SHIPPOU?"

"A couple blocks away from Kagome's Shrine. I figured you would have felt him or at the least smelt him."

Youko was fuming.

'Damn kit, he knew I was around and purposely hid himself from me.'

"Thanks Fluffy, I have to go now." Before Sesshoumaru had the chance to retaliate Youko was gone.

"Mm, dame fox!"

"Sesshou, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru turned to see a woman with long black hair and red eyes walking towards him with a little boy holding her hand. The little boy looked to be 7 years old; he had whit hair to his shoulder with black streaks and gold eyes. A maroon crescent moon was on his forehead and a feathered necklace around his neck.

"A dead fox paid a visit."

"Dead fox?"

"Youko." He said before lifting the boy into his arms.

"Daisuke, have you been helping mommy in the garden again." The little boy smiled brightly and handed him a red tulip.

"Kagura?"

"Yes?"

"How does, visiting Hogwarts sound. It will let Daisuke see his future school." She thought about it for a while before smiling.

"I think that's a great idea. What do you think Suke?" He smiled again.

"Magic, Magic, swish and flick." Daisuke said.

"Hehe. Guess that seals it, were going to Hogwarts."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome and the other transfer students were told the passwords to their dorm then shortly after told each other before they headed towards Dumbledore's office who had called them in. Their house teacher's were in there waiting for them.

"Kagome, Genkai, Yusuke, Yukina, Hiei and Kazuma. We have been informed that your pets are..."

"Illegal?" Kagome supplied.

"Er, yes."

"Aw, but Minerva, you wouldn't force us to part with them would you. I have already spoken with the others and they will be able to deal with them easily. I mean, look." She took Kazuma's which would be the perfect pet to persuade the teachers due to its big adorable eyes. Its big orange eyes started watering as it stared at the five including Madam Pomfrey.

Albus laughed as he pat the teary eyed Furball causing it to bounce in Kagome's hand.

"Albus, surely you aren't going to allow this."

"I must agree, a Nundu is highly dangerous, it's illegal to own a Snidget and dragons are also illegal and hard to take care of." Snape said as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

Kagome stared at him for a second before handing Gizmo back to Kazuma and taking a deep breath. Then...

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—" **Snape's hand found its way to her mouth in an instant. Hiei, Yukina and Yusuke's heads were thumping in pain. Kazuma and Genkai had a headache. Albus, Minerva, Severus and Poppy were staring wide eyed.

"Let us keep them or by the gods I will scream so loud your ears will bleed." She glared. Her body started glowing and Snape cried out in pain. She snapped out of her angry daze and looked over to find Snape holding his wrist.

"Huh," She moved his sleeve and her eyes widened before her eyes started filling with tears.

"Oh god, please tell me you have nothing to do with Voldamort. I, Snape..." She ran out of the room crying. Albus sighed.

"We will deal with the pets in a weeks time, if you can prove you are capable of taking care of them, you can keep them, Snape will try to find something for the Nundu's breath. Now, I think the Head of Slytherin should speak with their student." Snape stood up and looked at his wrist, only half of the dark mark remained.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked into the Slytherin common room and ran into Draco.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome curiously concentrated her miko energy and found the same dark aura of the dark mark on Draco as well as many others in Slytherin.

"It's like Slytherin is just a meeting place for death eaters. Isn't it?"

"No!" The two turned to see Snape.

"What do you want?"

"Kagome, I would never hurt Lilly, you know that I loved her." Draco wasn't sure what was going on so he remained quiet as he watched; Hiei enter and sat down to watch the outcome on the conversation.

"Then why is, _**that**__**―**_" she pointed at his wrist. "―on you?"

"I'm a spy for Dumbledore, Draco is as well. Though, his father forced him to join, he works along side us. I hated James Potter, you know that, but _never _Lilly."

"Humph, even still, you never would be able to live with yourself if you killed James, would you?"

He stalled before answering with a grunt, "I'm sure I'd survive."

"Alright then, I trust you. Now tell me, where can I find Sirius and Remus? My favorite Dog and Werewolf."

"The shrieking shack; they wanted to be close by so that they could keep an eye on Harry. You're going to go visit them?" She smiled before waving her wand and catching a pitch black clock and wrapping it around her. She pulled the hood over her head before walking off towards the exit.

"Don't wait up."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Envy: She's uploading a bunch of stories write now, but she is also getting a Manuscript ready to Mail to Vantage Press to get published.**

**Me: Yes, my heart almost stopped when I received a package from them and one of those **_**HUGE**_** Manila Envelopes for manuscripts. It was funny because in my other hand was a Christmas present for me and I was excited over an envelope. People were staring at me like I was crazy.**

**Envy: ...You—**

**Me: DON'T finish that sentence.**

**Envy: Right, anyways. We wish to let everyone know of the other stories that she has going on:**

_**Behind the Waterfall: Guardians of the Gates**_**  
Kagome and her brother move out of the house and to Tokyo due to a curse that was placed on their family and passed onto them. Tossed into the world of music and singing they come across some colorful characters, old and new. Gravi/Inu Gravitation/InuYasha**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Bloody Tears**_**  
5 years old she lost everything but her baby brother to Oz. Taken in by a Dr. Tou she is trained to be an assassin and a pilot of her own Gundam Haniyasu-Hime. Now 14 she must fight along 5 15 year old boys and help defeat Oz. Gundam Wing/InuYasha Kagome/Duo **

**-x-x-x-**

_**High School Kills**__**  
**_**Kagome is President of the Student Council of Purity High, a school for Demons, Miko's and Forbidden's alike. However, there is a secret within the walls of this School that even the students don't know. The Spirit Detectives get-Full Summary Inside- IYYYH YYHIY**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Kisshu's Kitty: Tokyo Mew Mew: Crossover:**_**  
After Pudding is hurt in battle because Ichigo couldn't help her the teams starts to give her the cold shoulder. Ichigo decides it would be best if she stayed as a cat for the rest of her life. But what happens when Kisshu finds Kitty Ichigo?**

**-x-x-x-**

**This one is a personal favorite of mine along with one other.**

_**Lady Strike:**_**  
InuYasha/Gundam Seed X-over. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era.552 years later she's in her time, living all those years she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Letters of Misfortune**_**  
Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow. R&R InuYasha/Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei/Kagome IY/HP/YYH**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Love Me**_**  
YYHIY KurKag Kurama has never had any problem finding a girlfriend, but what about finding love. More or Less, what happens when love stumbles in front of his car bleeding? When he saves a girl from dying. Good things and bad start to come into play. R&R**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Loving a Murderer**_**  
Kagome completes the Jewel. The only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. After thinking about it she leaves the past for good but there's a problem, she isn't pure miko since now she has demon blood, the well reacts...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE**

**-x-x-x-**

_**One More Try**_**  
Strung into a world of alchemy, what does Kagome do when she is nothing more then a shadow of her previous self? Will fellow roommates Envy and Wrath be able to bring her out of the shadows and back into the light, Without Dante noticing? Kagome/Envy IY/FMA R&R**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Playing With Fire: CHAINED**_**  
After the finale battle against Naraku. Kagome and Kilala are thrown to her time but not her home, it would seem the Jewel has other plans. Due to blood loss Kagome passes out only to be found by none other then Hao Asakura and Opacho. IYSK **

**-x-x-x-**

_**Prisoners of the Four Saint Beast**_**  
Kagome & Sango are saved by Suzaku only to be trapped in Maze Castle, Kagome & Sango both make a wish on the Jewel, to forever be its protectors.500 years later, after many fail four pass the first test for what Kagome & Sango believe will be the last time.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Scarlet Heart**_**  
Kagome,19 year old Junior in collage with her twin sister Kikyou, who has it out for her. Marik & Ryou, the new students at her Collage. With a heart as big as Kagome's, its natural she falls in love with more then one person. YGOIY Yu-Gi-Oh/InuYasha Full Summary IN**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Silence Speaks**_**  
Kagome was raped at the age of 9 then again at 12, scared into silence she can no longer find the words to speak. One night at work she witnesses a murder, Koenma sends his SD's to investigate what he believes is a D.B.D case...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**-x-x-x-**

**The other Favorite is this one.**

_**Stray Child:**_**  
YYHIY Story starts with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. An accident takes Kagome from Yusuke and Keiko at age strikes a deal with Kagome jumping at the chance to live again. However like all contracts not everything is perfect.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**The Devil Who Tamed Her:**_**  
A beautiful but ruthless gossip meets her match in a dashing rake who sets out to change her wicked ways. KagomexSesshoumaru**

**-x-x-x-**

_**The Goddess Guardians:**_**  
Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo, Goddesses sent to Earth to watch over three seventeen year old boys. That's easy, right? Wrong, someone has it out for the boys. What happens when immortality falls in love with mortality? Hate, Love, Action, and... A Dancing Banana?**

**-x-x-x- **

_**THE GOD BOOK**_**  
Six years in a Mental Institution can make anyone go mad. Haruhi and Hunny have been in there for exactly that long. Finally free from the chains of Insanity. Can they survive something even crazier, School? And everyone seems to want Haruhi. **

**-x-x-x-**

**Envy: With that said, let me be the first to tell you how hard it is to restrain her from starting more stories. **

**Me: Hope you enjoy this story and my many other stories.**

**Envy: Please Read and Review**

**Title – Letters of Misfortune**

**Summary – Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow.**

**Anime/Movie – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha / Harry Potter**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Hiei**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T—M(Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. (T.T) **_**no need to rub it in.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Letters of Misfortune**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Shrieking Shack Adventure and Reunions**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome snuck around the castle, hiding in the shadows when she heard footsteps.

"Ickly student is out of bed, naughty, naughty." Kagome turned and heard a small gasp come from the floating poltergeist.

"Hello Peeves. How have you been?"

"Your Daiohness, it's been a while since Peeves saw you last. Peeves is well and fine, he hopes you are the same."

"I am. Tell me Peeves, have you noticed anything out of the normal going on around here?"

"Peeves is not aloud to speak of it, for my banishment would be certain. Ask his Bloodiness, he will know." Peeves bowed his head before floating off.

"The Bloody Baron? If I must...but I really do hate owing favors to him." Kagome took off in the direction she had been heading when she felt eyes on her. Turning in the direction of the stares she smirked.

"Come out Harry, I know you're there." She watched as he pulled the invisibility cloak off of him and his two friends.

"How did you know we were there or here I should say?"

"...Hermione Granger I believe. Both parents are muggles and dentists in the muggle world. You would be what is known as a muggle born wizard or, if you want to be cruel, a mud-blood." She watched Hermione flinch, her two friends glaring. "Come now, I have no ill intention towards your friend Harry. On the contrary, if she is your friend then she is under my protection."

"What—"

"Ronald Weasly or Ron, both parents are wizards, Molly and Arthur if I were to wager a guess. They always seemed to be so close in school. Besides, the red hair is unmistakable. How has Molly been?" Ron looked baffled.

"G-good."

"That's nice, Harry Potter, both parents were wizards, though only Lilly took it seriously. Your father preferred to use his wand to steal the snitch. Hehe, I was surprised when I heard that Lilly had tamed the prankster. Even more so when I heard they were killed. I wonder if I could talk brother into bringing them back to life." Kagome left the three standing there gapping.

'I wonder if he can. Lilly, James, I miss you both.' She walked up to the Whomping Willow and with her wand she stunned the tree. Placing her hand against the tree she whispered an apology before crawling through the space and into a tunnel.

"I will never get used to this place." She walked through the vines and trudged through the dirt. "I will need new shoes after this." She continued forward and felt around until she felt the wood of an old ladder. Climbing up she moved the trap door up and entered the shack, shutting the trap door beneath her. She looked around and saw that someone _had_ been down in the living area, which was where she was at the moment.

"So...which way were the bedrooms again?" She asked her self. She heard fluttering and turned her head in time to see a blur of yellow flash past her.

"Ah! You followed me Tomo? Well, come on then." The bird fluttered in the air a bit before landing gently on her shoulder. Kagome heard shuffling from upstairs.

"Guess that answers the, '_where are they question'_." She smiled brightly and quietly snuck upstairs. When she got to the door she heard talking.

"_Remus, we need to warn Harry, he is a sitting duck if we don't tell him."_

"_He knows Voldamort is still alive so he won't let his guard down. Besides, I don't think we need to worry him with even __**more**__ people trying to kill him."_

"_That may be...but he __**needs**__ to know."_

"_No, he does not."_

"Why don't you let him decide?" The two jumped and got in a defensive position, their wands out and pointing at the intruder.

'Which just happens to be me.' She leaned against the open door frame and stared at the two. Pulling out her wand she tossed it to Sirius whose eyes widened in shock as he caught it.

"Is this how you greet an old friend, Sirius?" He stared a moment at the wand then back up at her, his eyes showing signs of recognition.

"Is that you, Kagome?"

"Yeppers, Peppers." Thinking back to the name she used to refer to when he was in his dog form.

"Don't call me that!" Remus walked over to her and stared in surprise at his ageless friend.

"Still as beautiful as you were when we were all children."

"I'm jealous." Kagome frowned as she made her way to Sirius and held him in a hug.

"Gomen, I am so sorry Sirius. If I had known...I would have stopped it."

"What could you have done? James, Lilly, their dead. I spent most of my life in Azkaban Prison, Remus dealt with his condition by himself and Peter...Peter got off with nine fingers. Where were you, when we needed you?"

"I was...not there." Kagome's knees suddenly became like jelly as she slid to the floor, her forehead against his navel. She cried at the thought of not being there...for her friends in the past **and** present.

She felt his hand's tighten on her shoulders as he dropped to his knees and held her in his embrace. They were best friends despite age differences.

**-x-x-x-**

Draco was sitting back talking with Hiei while they waited for Kagome. Yes, that's right. Hiei was talking...and hadn't threatened anyone...yet.

"My father had told me about the Daioh's, how they age much like immortals."

"They age only when they find a mate."

"Mate?"

"I believe you would call it a husband or wife. Though, personally, I find it much easier to call them a mate."

"I get it, but what is the difference?"

"Mate's are for life...husbands and wives can get a...divorce. Mate's do rituals of sorts and become part of the other." Draco nodded in understanding. They looked at the clock. It had been 3 hours since Kagome left. Now it was running well into the next day.

They looked over when the door opened to reveal the hooded figure of Kagome. She snapped her fingers and the cloak disappeared.

"Hey, what are you two still doing up?" She asked as she sat down next to Draco. Hiei was on the window sill holding his egg and Draco had his little cat.

"Waiting for you," Kagome nodded in understanding as Tomo landed gently on her shoulder before tucking its head beneath its wing, pulling off the perfect feathered ball.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea, but he's cute. His name is Tomodachi but I call him Tomo. Hiei, what kind of dragon did you get?"

"The lady said it was a rare breed called a Demon Dragon."

"Wah! I thought they were Extinct...They are said to look like a Chinese dragon, long and snakelike with the colors black and red or white and blue. It reflects the type of energy produced by its owner, weather they are warm blooded or cold blooded. I think it will be black and red, that means it's a boy."

"Blue and white means it's a girl?" Kagome nodded her answer to Draco.

"It's late though. We should probably get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Kagome stood, momentarily stirring Tomo who fell back to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**(JAPAN)**

Youko glared at the city, anger evident in his eyes. He had some of his body but some of Shuichi's too, silver hair and green eyes, no tail and no foxy ears.

'DAMN KIT'

'**What's wrong Youko?'**

'The little brat knows I'm here, he's just screwing around now.'

'**Well, make him think it's urgent.'**

'Nice idea.'

'**So what will you do?'**

'Make it urgent.' Youko jumped to the top of a sky scraper and fell backwards.

'**THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!!!'**

'We will be fine, if by chance he doesn't get to us in time, he will be close enough to sense by then.'

'**...You are crazy.'** Halfway down the sky scraper a hand caught theirs.

"You sure have a screwy way of catching someone's attention."

Youko smirked as he looked up. A young man with auburn red hair in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon tied around it and beautiful green eyes stared back at him.

"You were avoiding me." All he got was a cheesy grin as the kit threw him and jumped away, Youko following close behind until they were in front of a nice homely place.

"Shippou, what was that about? You left so suddenly, I th―YOUKO!" Youko had turned in time to have arms wrap around him, belonging to a young woman with black hair past her shoulders and brown eyes.

"...Rin, is that you?"

"Yep, I thought you were dead." She said sweetly. Shippou smiled when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I, uh...long story."

"PAPA!"

"MAMA!"

Youko turned as two little kids came running out of the house. One was a girl and the other a boy.

"Youko, these are mine and Rin's kids. They are twins, Hanako is our daughter." Shippou pointed to the little girl in his arms. She had Auburn red hair to her shoulders in thick shiny waves, her green eyes peeking out of her hair.

"And this is Kuro, they are both 5 but Kura is older by 3 minutes." Rin said as she picked the little boy with straight thin black hair to his chin and green eyes up.

"They're cute. However, I am here on a mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes, I need to take Shippou to Kagome, she isn't to happy with the fact that I didn't know where you were, much less with the fact the no one knew what had happened with you."

"Mama, I'm tired."

"You're tired? I thought you had your nap already."

"Hana pushed me off the bed to put bows in my hair." Rin looked at the back of his hair where little blue bows were. She sighed and sent a small glare at her daughter who hid her face in her father's shirt.

"Hanako,"

"I'm sorry Mama."

"..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kuro."

"Better, now let your brother sleep." Hana nodded her head as Rin turned around and took a sleepy Kuro inside.

"Well, I don't want to leave my family for a long time but the kids aren't used to long travel; Rin will want to see her too though."

"I know someone who can keep an eye on your kids." Shippou watched as he pulled out a compact and flipped it open.

"Hey, Koenma. Are you free for a couple of days?"

"_Am I ever free?"_

"Yes, I need you to watch your nephew and niece for me. Thanks." He closed the compact with a smirk.

Shippou stared in awe. "Kagome's brother is the Spirit World Ruler?" Youko nodded.

"Then I suppose I'll get ready."

**-x-x-x-**

'_Stupid Yusuke. Stupid Koenma. Stupid Missions.'_ Keiko was walking along the shore, violently kicking a can that just happened to be in her way. She looked out to the sea and sighed. "Stupid Keiko." She placed her hands in her jacket and jumped slightly when her hands brushed against something in her pocket. She pulled out a small box and her eyes widened.

"This isn't mine." She opened the box and inside was a silver band with a light blue gem stone in the middle of two diamonds.

"_A promise ring..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hi diddly dee an actors life for me. I hope you liked the chapter. The temperature isn't so bad here in Alaska once you get used to it.**

**Jakotsu: That's a lie. You're freezing.**

**Envy: Goulashes, who decided to name a pair of boots goulashes?**

**Me: I think we're off topic.**

**Jakotsu: Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Envy: SAANK YOU!**


	2. Crow's Calling

**Title – Letters of Misfortune**

**Summary – Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow.**

**Anime/Movie – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha / Harry Potter**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Hiei**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T—M(Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. (T.T) **_**no need to rub it in.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Letters of Misfortune**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Crow's Calling**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome felt horrible, listening to the professor before her, she yawned. She hadn't been able to sleep an ounce last night. The nagging feeling of something horrible to come didn't seem to leave her, for that matter, it didn't seem to want to leave either.

"And here, you will read that Gail Toggle had discovered the Chinese Fireball _Liondragon_ deep in a mountain cave surrounded by magical enchantments that were preserved a many of years before her discovery in China. Now, who can tell me the appearance of the Chinese Fireball? Anyone?" The teacher glanced around and smiled, "Ah, yes Miss. Granger."

"The Chinese Fireball is distinguishable by its scarlet scales and the fringe of golden spikes around its face. "

"Good, good, very good, 10 points to Gryffindor." He smiled and turned to the class once more, a question ready on his tongue, "Can anyone tell me what their eggs look like, and what their dietary consists of?"

Kagome noticed that once more, only Hermione seemed to know the answer. She raised her hand and the teacher called on her, the class turned in surprise at the name called, expecting it to be the same Know-It-All as always.

"The Chinese Fireballs are known for eating humans and pigs; their eggs are a very beautiful shade of crimson with specks of gold decorating them."

"Well done, 10 points to Slytherin, well done!"

Hermione frowned but didn't make any comments against the Slytherin girl who seemed a favorite of almost every teacher in Hogwarts.

Kagome perked at something, a sound outside. She turned and looked straight into the beady black eyes of a crow. She turned to say something but the bird flew off before she could speak.

"Did you need something Miss. Daioh?"

She glanced back at the window before lowering her hand. "...no...no sir." She went back to listening the Professor, looking around at the students who had been unaware of the black winged bird out by the window. Hiei had noticed, but he was one of the only ones aside from her. Even Yusuke, who was busy sleeping, didn't notice the bird.

"Alright, homework, homework, homework. I want a 17in. essay on the Chinese Fireball and how the dragon had been subdued by Ms. Toggle. Off with you, off with you." The old teacher ushered the class off to their next destination. That of course being lunch.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome paused momentarily in her stride for the Teacher's Table and turned to Flint and Pansy who had run to catch up with her.

"Where are you heading? We aren't aloud up there."

"I was asked to speak with Genkai."

"Oh, well. We'll hold a spot for you." Pansy said, having become rather friendly with the Slytherin since the sorting.

"Right," Kagome left the two and continued up to Genkai who looked bored out of her mind, her chin on her palm as she stared at the students. "Genkai, have you noticed any crows flying around?"

"Hm? Nope, my classroom is deprived of windows sadly."

"Oh, that sucks. You are my next class, right?"

"..." Genkai looked in thought as she remembered her seating chart for her classes; she nodded and sighed. "Shouldn't have taken this gig; damn brats are as annoying as they come."

"That's because here they do magic, normal muggles can't do much but annoy you vocally, or try and kill you, but you can easily take care of them. Demons...hm, they can be fun, but overbearing at times."

"Heh, you are talking to me girl, I am forced to be around a fox, forbidden and a dimwitted demon ass."

"Hehe, well, just keep your eyes open; I saw one earlier watching me."

"Heh; got it." Kagome returned to her table and ignored the looks she was receiving from the four tables.

"What was that about?" Draco asked; Kagome caught Hiei's eyes and she laughed, "It was just a lecture on setting fire to her books."

Pansy stared in his shock. "You did that?!"

"She asked me to demonstrate a spark spell; so I demonstrated." The group surrounding her laughed; Kagome looked up at the flight of owls and caught a large batch of letters that fell from a barn owl. "Hm; yo, Hiei." She held an envelope up before tossing it to him. He caught it and opened it. Kagome did the same with her's before laughing. "He knew."

"Hn, Koenma told me to keep you in my sight at all times. Lucky for you I'm not a babysitter."

"Haha," She laughed. Looking up at a chuckle, she watched Kuwabara wave a letter back and forth. Yusuke held one up, and soon followed were Yukina and Genkai. Kagome sighed. "Good lord; you would think he's worried with how many babysitters he's hired."

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and stared in shock at a young woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wore an orange summer dress that ended just passed her hips and a pair of white Capri's and white sandals. "...Rin?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Kagome stood and vanished from the sight of those at her table, engulfing the girl in a hug she smiled brightly. "Look at you! You've grown up beautifully. Now, where there is a Rin, there is normally is Fluffy."

"Hehe, don't let him catch you calling him that. Actually, no, not this time. Now, where there is a Rin...there is a Shippou."

"Eh?! Y-you mean...you and my baby...you guys..." Kagome stared and gawked. "You mated Shippou?"

"Hehe, yep. I'm an Inu Demon thanks to Sesshoumaru-Sama. I have twins too, both half Inu and half Kitsune." Kagome was speechless.

"I have to see them! I'm a grandma...I'm a very young...well...maybe not young, but, you get the idea. Hey, where is Shippou?"

"Talking with Youko."

"Eh? He found you then."

"Yep; shall we?"

"We shall." Kagome and Rin left the feeding hall and entered the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"Mom!" She was no sooner engulfed by the strong arms of her son and spun around before placed gently on the ground. Shippou held her tightly; muffled cried came from her shoulder and she couldn't hold her tears in any longer, crying in her sons embrace, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let her tears fall.

"Shippou, my baby...look at you, you're a handsome young man now. Not my little boy anymore."

"I've missed you mom. You'll have to come by and visit the family when you get the chance."

"I will, you needn't worry about that."

"Heh, you're such a kit." Kagome glared at Youko who shrunk back a bit.

Shippou laughed, "You not a fox, you a chicken."

"Hey, watch it kit, I'm still capable of stringing you upside down in that nice forest we passed on the way here."

"As am I, you, Youko." Kagome warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Shutting up."

"Well, it's a reunion." Kagome turned to a group of three who entered through the large oak doors of Hogwarts.

"See Rin, where there is you, there is a Fluffy." Kagome said once more, the girl behind her laughed and Sesshoumaru with held a glare. Kagome released Shippou and walked over to Sesshoumaru, bowing respectfully to her teacher and Lord.

"Kagome, it's been a long time."

"It has Kagura, you look wonderful, more importantly, you look happy."

"I am, I have no reason to be anything but."

"I can see; who is this handsome boy?"

"This handsome boy is Daisuke, your nephew."

"He's precious." The boy held his arms out and reached for her, Kagura assisted and helped Kagome take hold of him. "Hello there."

"Auntie Kaggie! Auntie Kaggie!" Kagome chuckled at his unique title he'd given her.

"That's right, Auntie Kaggie. So..." She turned to Sesshoumaru, "Will you all be staying?"

"We will, for a couple days." Sesshoumaru responded.

"Sorry mom, we have to head home. Hanako and Kuro are too young to be traveling long distances and so we left them with Koenma, but we need to get back to them before they decide to use his office as a playground."

"Ah, okay. Well, I'll come visit during breaks...well...if I get any of those."

"Hehe, I doubt you will, come see us when this mission is over with. I'm glad I got to see you," He hugged her tightly before Rin did the same and the two waved their goodbyes.

Kagome glanced at Youko who glanced at the floor, avoiding eye contact with her. She chuckled. "Your forgiven," He puffed up and smirked. "For now." He drooped.

Kagura laughed and the four made their way inside. Youko disappeared into the shadows.

"Student's, if I may have your attention please, I would like for everyone to direct your attention to the man at the door." Kagome frowned at Dumbledore announcement. Sesshoumaru sighed, "The owner of Hogwarts castle, Lord of the Western Lands; Sesshoumaru Taisho, will be a guest with his lovely wife, Kagura Taisho, Lady of the Western Lands and their son, Daisuke Taisho, Prince of the Western Lands."

Kagome frowned. "...I didn't know you owned this castle..." She stated; Sesshoumaru chuckled. "My father's castle, I didn't particularly enjoy the moving stairs, gave it to four magical's I happened by."

"Oh..."

"Don't hurt yourself, Kagome," Kagome pouted and watched Kagura and Sesshoumaru make their way to the head table where two seats were conjured for the two. Kagome smiled at Daisuke and made her way to her seat, placing him on her lap.

"Hey, whose is that?" Kagome looked at where flint was pointing and watched a black crow drop a black letter before a boy with a camera. He opened it before she had even had a chance to warn him and a powder exploded in his face from the black envelope. The letter fell from his hand and he fell from his seat. Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Yukina were first to the boy, then Genkai and McGonagall, along with Madam Pomfrey. Kagome handed Draco the little boy, telling him to watch the boy as if his life depended on it before she joined the others.

"Collin Creevy..." She read the name on the letter. Feeling his forehead, his temperature was high and a cold sweat had broken out. Yukina was trying to heal him but was rejected by sparks of black energy.

"House Prefects please take your house back to their dorm rooms; professors, please follow me to the infirmary." Kagome watched the students leave; Sesshoumaru eyed the boy holding Daisuke's hand as they exited. Kagome caught his eyes and reassured him that the child would be okay. Looking back at the letter, she read it over and followed the teachers.

"It has no addresser...nothing but...Collin Creevy; the letter says..._The eerie calling of crows can be heard in the background, speak in silence, and you will be heard, walk in crowd and you will be seen, find the crow and you will hear the unearthly cry of hells last words; sleep in a void of nothingness, lest you wish to breathe your last._"

"That's pleasant; is there no return address? I'd like to send a thank you card back in the form of my right fist."

"Humorous Yusuke, not the time. No, there isn't, where is Seirei?"

"Mm, sleeping on my bed I think."

"Get her; she's a brilliant detective in fur."

"Ri~ight." He walked off with his arms crossed behind his head and she handed the letter to Snape who took it, careful of the powder remnants.

"Could you find out what just knock Collin into a dark void of sleep?"

Snape nodded, "With due time, no doubt a sleep powder, but which one is a harder question to grasp, there are many abundance in white powder."

"Well, we all seem to be working so hard together, how pleasant. Mind sharing with me the pleasantries of the situation?"

The group paused and turned to find Umbridge pittering at a white clipboard with a quill held tightly in hand and a wide sickening smile spread across her toad like face.

Kagome stood tall and glared coldly at the older woman draped in pink tablecloths she referred to as clothes. "There are no pleasantries about this situation that need be shared with you, but if I must tell you, a boy was placed in a comatose state because of some type of powder."

"Obviously a sleep powder." The woman said smugly.

"...obviously, but which white sleep powder, out of the two hundred and seventy-two that there are, is it. For the wrong antidote could cause dire outcomes."

"..." Umbridge remained silent to the point that Kagome made.

"Now, if you are done wasting our time, go rearrange you kitty plates or something time consuming."

"You little brat, you had better learn your place, or you'll find yourself in more trouble then your worth; 10 points from Slytherin for talking back rudely to your superior." She turned with a smug expression and left. Kagome raised a brow and glanced to McGonagall who smirked. She high-fived Kagome, "10 points to Slytherin for standing up to hideously dressed toads."

"With that behind us, shouldn't we get this poor boy to a bed?" Madam Pomfrey motioned to Collin, pulling both McGonagall and Kagome from their previous train of though. Genkai smirked before lifting the young boy and carrying him off to the nurses bed.

"I'm going to scout the area."

"You're going alone?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, I won't be alone." She looked behind her where two silver haired men stood tall, waiting patiently for her. "Hiei?"

"Hn,"

"Genkai, can you, Yusuke and Kuwabara take a look around the castle for anything suspicious?"

"Yeah, but I think more danger lies outside the castle doors; be careful, all four of you."

"Right," She looked up at the Kneazle that came skidding in, chasing a red ball that Yusuke had tossed down the stairs. Kagome caught it and the Kneazle that jumped into her arms.

"Did someone grab the envelope?"

"Here." McGonagall handed her the tri-folded piece of paper.

"Seirei, see what you can find with this." The feline sniffed the paper and was off, smelling around corridors and hallways. "Keep this with you Yusuke. If anyone finds something―"

"You'll know if we find something." Genkai interrupted with a smirk before pulling off the black robes that the professors were required to wear and revealed her red and green Gi with her white pants and black shoes. She tossed the black witches hat to the floor and turned to Kuwabara and Yusuke who stood in their own clothes; Yusuke a red T-Shirt and black jeans, a normal pair of tinny shoes on foot and a tartan red, white and yellow dress shirt over his t-shirt that was loosely worn and unbuttoned. Kuwabara wore dark blue jeans and a navy blue long sleeved top with orange stripes running down the sides and orange buttons, the same type of shoes on his feet only in white and light blues decals.

"...Good lord, you guys must have been dying to get out of those clothes."

Yusuke scoffed. "Duh...!"

"Hehe," Kuwabara chucked, pulling his hat off along with Yusuke and both boys tossed them to the side. "The only witch or wizard in my family is sis, and she doesn't need a wand to prove that either."

"Same, I'm no wizard, but my mom could pass for a witch any day." The two ran off after Genkai and Seirei. Kagome sighed and turned to Hiei, Youko and Sesshoumaru.

"Shall we?"

"Hn,"

"Let's."

"We had better move fast if we plane to catch someone."

In the order of Sesshoumaru, Hiei and Youko, they responded before disappearing in the night with Kagome.

A deep sigh was heard and McGonagall turned to the elder wizard who held a troubled look on his face. "Albus...?"

"With Voldamort still a danger to our students and Cornelius getting jumpy over my ability to easily over throw him, sending an Inquisitor here is already troubling; now we have a new problem. Crows...and a rather large infestation, it would seem." McGonagall frowned and looked to where his eyes stared. In the trees, outlines of crows could be seen in the dark caresses of the shadows that surrounded Hogwarts. "I fear, Voldamort has become...the least...of our worries."

"You don't really believe that this could be worse...do you!?"

"It's likely, we will have to see."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: WOOOHOOOO! Hope you all enjoyed! Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review! Sankyu!!!**


End file.
